Sexcapades
by caterinavalentine
Summary: A series of one shots that are rated M. Leave a request in the comments!
1. Chapter 1

Cat stared at Jade from her desk. She knew the goth wore that skirt because it drove her crazy. She knew all the right ways to get her hot and heavy. The redhead bit her lip, immediately looking down to her notebook when she noticed her teacher.

"Miss Valentine, is there something interesting about Miss West that you can't do your class work?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"No ma'am... I just lost focus." Cat said.

"Get your work done."

Cat nodded and as soon as the woman turned around, she looked over to Jade, who was staring at her with a grin.

After class was over, Cat left the room and just as she got to the soda machine, she was pulled into the janitor's closet. After the door closed, she was lifted onto an old desk and felt those soft lips roughly kiss her.

"Word on the street is you had your eyes on me in class," Jade said against her lips.

"You're wearing that damn skirt," Cat said.

"Just for you, baby girl."

Cat let out a moan, feeling Jade's lips against her neck. Her neck was always her sweet spot. "No visible hickeys. My mom'll kill me."

"She loves me."

"She does but she hates it when she can see them, keep them off my neck."

"No problem," Jade said with a grin as she lifted the redhead's dress up and over her head. The raven haired girl kissed Cat's breast, unclipping it from the back and throwing it on the floor as she brought her mouth to a hard pink nipple, swirling her tongue around it as she sucked and nipped at it.

Cat moaned, letting her head fall back a little. She let her hand slide between the two of them and immediately into her panties to rub that little nub she loved played with so much.

Jade pushed Cat's hand away from herself, resulting in a whine.

"Jade... I need to," she said.

"Nope."

"I'm aching..."

"Good."

Jade brushed her thumb over the smaller girl's sex over her underwear, kissing her lips roughly. She teased her, pressing her thumb to her clit and stopping every few seconds.

Cat moaned into the kiss before pulling away a bit. "Please Jade... I need to get off, it hurts."

"I guess I could... If I can have a before lunch snack," she said, kneeling between the Italian's legs.

"Fuck yes, please."

Jade pulled the side of her panties over and licked her clit slowly, making the smaller girl's hips jerk a little. She sucked on her, letting the tip of her tongue just barely graze her clit.

"Ooh..." Cat moaned.

"You like that baby girl?"

"Mhm..."

Jade kept it up as Cat's hips moved slightly, humping the older girl's mouth.

"Harder," Cat whispered.

"Patience."

"Please Jade."

Jade kept the same pace, letting her tongue press against her just a bit harder, licking her clit in longer strokes, earning a moan from Cat.

"Oh yeah," Cat moaned.

The closet door opened and Jade kept munching at the redhead's sex, but grinned to herself when she heard the gasp of one Tori Vega.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Tori said quickly.

"Get out," Cat said, holding back a moan.

"Right. I'm so sorry," the Latina said before closing the door as she left.

Jade pulled back from Cat's center. "Maybe we should finish later."

"No. Please, I need to finish, I'm so close," Cat said.

"You eager?"

"I'm fucking horny, I need to get off."

Jade raised herself away from Cat's core and kissed her breast, biting it lightly. "I think you can hold out. We'll be late for class."

"It's study hall, we have an entire hour to waste until lunch. Please baby..."

"Nuh uh," she said, sucking at her nipple.

Cat whimpered and after a few seconds she let her hand go to her pussy, rubbing her her clit furiously.

When Jade felt Cat's legs start shaking, she knew the girl was about to cum, she she pushed her hand away.

"Fuck Jade, please, I'm so close. I need this so bad," Cat said.

"You can cum without touching yourself," Jade said.

"Please..."

"We'll cum together."

"You're not even doing anything."

Jade slid her panties off from under her skirt and she brought Cat's hand to her middle. "Get me there."

Cat licked her middle finger before letting her hand return to the older girl's sex, sliding her finger into her best friend's core before dragging it up to her clit to make it slick.

Jade let out a small moan, pushing herself against Cat's finger. She humped the smaller girl's finger until she was on the brink and she pushed her hand away. "Alright. Let the games begin, baby girl."

The goth helped Cat off of the desk and laid on the floor while the redhead hovered over her and pushed her skirt up. Cat put a leg in between Jade's and the other on the other side of her, pulling her panties to the side but Jade stopped her.

"Nuh uh. Keep 'em on," Jade said.

"Jade please..."

"Later."

Cat whined, but fixed her panties and pressed her middle against Jade's, rocking her hips back and forth. "Mm..."

"See? Still feels good."

"Not as good."

Cat let her hands rest on either side of Jade on the floor as she let her hips work, their cores mashing together and earning moans from each girl. Cat shuddered when she felt her clit start burning the way she like and she pressed harder into Jade.

"Fuck I need to cum Jade," she moaned.

"Panties."

Cat let out a breath of relief and quickly took her pink panties off before letting her bare pussy mash into Jade's, quickly sliding their clits together.

"Where's your vibrator," Jade asked as she suppressed a moan.

"Backpack."

"Get it."

"I'm so close..."

"Now."

Cat stopped moving and she got into her backpack, pulling out a purple vibrator. She turned it on the highest setting and pressed it against Jade's clit. "Good?"

"Yeah."

Cat let the vibrator rest against the other girl and she let her pussy rest against it, sitting full weight on her, morning at the feel of the vibrations. "Oh fuck... Yeah," she whispered.

Jade started humping the vibrator, pushing it into Cat and earning a moan.

"Fuck, fuck..."

Jade slid the purple toy between the two of them, knowing it would get both of them closer.

"Fuck. Faster, faster," Cat whispered.

Jade slid the vibrator against their clits as quickly as she could and she let her eyes roll back as her orgasm started.

Cat took a few more seconds before she finally gasped and let out a loud moan, humping the vibrator quickly and roughly.

"Cumming, oh shit," Cat groaned. She finally let her core relax and came, soaking the both of them.

They humped the vibrator until they came down from their high and Cat finally stopped moving and sat still, breathing heavily.

Jade pressed into Cat for a few seconds before turning off the vibrator. "Good work baby girl."

"I still feel like I need to cum," Cat said breathlessly.

"After school."

"If I can't wait that long?"

"We'll go to the bathroom before Sikowitz's class. He won't care if we're late."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll hold you to that."


	2. Chapter 2

For **queenmancilla13**

* * *

"Long day?"

Trina nodded, getting into bed next to Beck. "Yeah. Practice took all day. How hard is it for people to understand to just walk in a single file line, sit down, then walk up and shake someone's hand when your name is called? It's the easiest job in the world."

"After tomorrow you won't have to deal with those people again. Graduation is gonna go great."

"I hope so. Sucks you're stuck there another year though."

"It'll be fine, I like that school. I'll manage."

"Without me?"

"Well it'll definitely be hard going past the janitors closet and not dragging you in with me but I'll be alright."

Trina smiled and kissed his lips sweetly, which turned more intense with each passing second. She finally straddled him and pressed her middle into his, letting her hips rock slowly to build up momentum.

Beck's hips rose and ground into hers as his tongue slid over her bottom lip.

The Latina parted her lips just enough for their tongues to swirl with each other as she slowly slid his member out of his boxers and ran her hand down his shaft.

As soon as he was hard enough to her liking, she slid her panties off and straddled him again, slowly sliding into him and kissing his neck.

"Mm," she moaned quietly.

"Oh yeah," Beck whispered as their hips started gyrating together.

As Trina's hips rocked, his hands rested on her thighs, his thumbs making small circles until he slid his hands over her sides and rested them on her hips.

"Baby... God," Trina whispered. "You make me feel so good."

Beck moaned softly, squeezing her hips lightly. "Knees."

"But baby..."

"Come on."

Trina reluctantly stopped her pace and slid of of him, standing on her knees and holding on to the head board.

Beck knelt behind her and let his cock slide over her slit a few times, hitting her clit before he slowly slid himself into her. He wrapped a hand around her waist and humped her, letting his other hand rest on her hip.

"Jesus... Mm." Trina moaned.

"You like that baby?"

"Fuck yeah."

Beck kissed her neck, sucking at it as he moved in and out of her.

Trina moaned, pushing back against him as they moved together.

Beck let his hands slide up to her breasts, pinching her nipples as her bit her neck lightly to make a mark.

"Mmm," Trina moaned. "Fuck yeah baby."

"You like that baby?"

"Oh yeah, I fucking love it."

Beck licked his finger before sliding it over her clit. "You like that too?"

"Fuck yeah," she said pushing her hips toward his fingers.

Beck pinched her clit lightly and rolled her nipple between his fingers in his other hand. He stopped pumping in and out of her and slid out, scooting back a little. "Hands and knees."

Trina scooted back and let her weight rest on her hands as Beck let his thumb rub her anus. He slowly slid the head of his penis against her backside before sliding in, moaning at the tightness.

He moved slowly at first, but quickened his pace and smacked her ass, causing her to flinch but moan at the same time.

"Shit baby," Trina moaned.

"Oh yeah," Beck groaned, letting his hands rest on her hips.

Trina let her top half rest on the bed, letting one hand travel down to her core and sliding her middle and ring finger into herself. She was slow at first but started as quickly as she could, humping her hand and pushing back into Beck.

"Oh my god," Trina whined. "Please baby, I'm so close."

Beck quickened his pace. He pounded into her as hard as he could and he finally came with a loud groan. As soon as he was done, he flipped Trina over and spread her legs, sliding his fingers into her and moving quickly.

Moaning, Trina let her hips buck as he hit her g spot. She finally let out a loud moan, humping his hand quickly. "Oh yeah... I'm cumming baby."

Beck used his other hand's thumb to rub her clit quickly.

Trina let out a louder moan, then held her breath as she came hard, clutching the sheets. She finally released her breath and breathed heavily, smiling up at him. "God you make me feel good."

"I would hope so. Otherwise you wouldn't come back for more."

"I might. Just cause you're you."


End file.
